A New Place
Page 1 Cmoon :After several months of house hunting, Cmoon finally seemed to have found the one! She was rather fond of her old house, but she thought it was time for a change. Since the leave of some of her neighbours, the streets were quite isolated. The house she found is completly on the other side of town from her previous property! It had everything she was looking for. The house looked as though it was abandoned for a very long time. Matter of fact, Cmoon had passed by these streets many many times, but it wasn't until last week, that she noticed the place. She did like that the Canal was still part of the backyard, as it had been on the other place, but this house had its own cozy little charm! http://i33.photobucket.com/albums/d88/BabyGurl17cr/frozen_lake.jpg :Cmoon was coming up to the house to fix somethings before the final move in. Coming from the side, she smiled at the sight of the house. Carrying just a bag with some clothes and another bag with some supplies, Cmoon was ready to tackle the hard work coming ahead. Long days at the office, and even longer nights trying to fix up the new place! Certainly won't be a small task. http://i33.photobucket.com/albums/d88/BabyGurl17cr/Groombridge.jpg Ladysunshine :Ladysunshine had heard that Cmoon had moved. She went for a walk to view the lovely home Cmoon had picked. Looking around at the awesomness of it and the potential, she found Cmoon in the garden. :"Hello Cmoon, I just popped by to have a look. It is a lovely place and I hope you are happy here. I was doing some gardening myself and noticed my strawberry plants had multiplied, so thought you may want some for your garden" :She handed two dozen healthy plants to Cmoon :"Well, I must get back to SunnyWheat Farm, so I will be off. Hope you enjoy your new home" :Smiling and waving farewell, LadySunshine walks away happily Cmoon :Returning home from mass, Cmoon decides to plant the strawberies Lady Sunshine had kindly offered her. She picks up the plants and heads to the backyard where her garden is. Surprisingly, the garden was blooming with vegetables, which made Cmoon wonder, who had planted them? Shaking her head and letting go of the thought, she starts to dig holes into the soil,and fill them in with the berries. Standing up and wipping her hands on her apron, she smiles at a job well done. Going back inside, there was still a full day ahead of her. :http://i33.photobucket.com/albums/d88/BabyGurl17cr/garden.jpg Numpty :Numpty walks up to cmoons house later that day to see how she is doing. :"hey cmoon love how you getting on? gonna gimme a tour? :P :oh and i will bring your gift later on the cart its too big for me to bring over, i might have to send wid :)" :Huffing and puffing from the extra weight numpty waddles after cmoon. Cmoon :Running down the stairs, Cmoon was anxious to see who it was knocking. Quickly opening the door, she sees none other than Numpty outside her door. "Hurry, come inside, its starting to get cold out!" Getting inside, Cmoon lead Numpty to what is supposedly the drawing room. The room was full of unpacked boxes and bags. Clearing up things from on top the sofa, Cmoon offers Numpty a seat. Meanwhile she makes a quick little trip to the kitchen and comes back with a glass of tea for numpty and herself. After a few minutes have passed, she decides to give Numps a tour of the house. The first place she takes her is to the backyard, where there is a nice few of the canal, which is already freezing due to the cold temperatures.. They stop there for a few minutes to admire it all, it was truly a nice view. Heading back inside, they head into a tiny little room, which Cmoon had payed little to no attention too. It looked as though it was a library with many books, a desk and a broken chair. "I sort of like this room." Numpty said out of the blue. "I'm sure Long would've liked it too if he was aroud... but was it the spider webs or the broken chair that helped you make that decision?" Cmoon said with a little giggle. "No no, I'm serious, maybe its these old books." Numpty spoke as she was removing a book out of the bookcase to take a look at it. As soon as she did, they heard a *click* and one of the bookshelfs seemed to have opened slighly. Cmoon looked at Numpty and both of them looked at each other just as surprised. :http://www.sxc.hu/pic/m/p/pc/pcst/385127_old_books.jpg :"Should we go in?" Numpty asked. "I think so, curiosity kills! You want to be brave and go in front?" She askes hoping shed say yes. "I'm pregnant, you go first!"Numpty replied pushing Cmoon straight inside the bookshelf. Cmoon tried to make the door open wider, so she could take a look before she went in. Inside, there was a very narrow stone stairway, the walls we made out of the same material as the floor and the ceiling, stone. Cmoon steps inside the tight room and made herway up the stairs. She noticed that there was no windows in the stairs, and as she went up the stairs become spiral. "How many floors do you think we've gone up already?" Cmoon asked almost out of breath. "Umm i dont know, maybe two!" They finally seem to arrive at the top, a big wooden door blocked the way. But as the door was old and weak, a simple push was able to open it. Cmoon went inside the secret room, and looked around. :http://i33.photobucket.com/albums/d88/BabyGurl17cr/apo1.jpg Numpty :"Now this is what i call a room, me and wid had a secret one built in our plans for the dragon when its older, but shh, anyway i wonder what it was used for ooo think it could be a secret witch cave or summat, this would make a great secret retreat for you when things get tuff and you need a break." :Numpty wonders around the room looking and touching stuff, then she finds something..... :"erm cmoon, RUN, A REAL SKELETON AND I MEAN REAL!!!!! A REAL HUMANS ONE AND LOOK AT THIS, A BRAIN!!!!" :Staring right at it numpty backs up and grabs cmoons hand as if to drag her away.... Dickhatch :dickhatch looks up from his work at sunshines and thought he heard screaming from down the road.. maybe he will go check it out later Pastorselah :PastorSelah was checking the county report for the umpteenth time when he heard the screem. :"I should go and find out what is going on." :He looked over at his mill wheel. The grain hopper would need to be filled soon. He looked out at his fields. He needed to post his job notice. He looked down at his half-eaten loaf of bread. So much to do, someone else could help. :He heard more screeming and he remembered his conversation with Mother Arazyal. :He stuffed the job notice in his pocket and grabbed the half eaten loaf. He could eat on the way and post the notice on the way back. Multi-tasking! He ran off, then back to grab his hat, and back out again. Cmoon :Seeing the skeleton, Cmoon was ready to flee out the door and down the stairs, but something stopped her. Maybe it was curiosty, because behind the skeleton, she saw many many jars with who knows what inside. Still a little out of hearing from Numps screaming, she decide to take a closer look. She gets nearer,"We should take a closer look, I have to find out whats in those jars," Coming closer, Cmoon noticed that they seem to be jars you would find in maybe an apothecary. In some jars there were some gross looking things with labels, which were apparently body parts? In the other side of the room, the jars contained leafs, grass, Cmoon decides to think they were herbs, maybe medical ones, but had no clue. She looks over at Numps and sees her playing with the Skeleton. She hears Numpty say, "So this is what we loook like.. in the inside i mean..?" Cmoon shrugs, and makes a conclusion from all of the things she has seen in the hidden room. Whoever was the previous owner of this house, must've been into science and health related things. Certainly looked like hes been dissecting. Numpty :"Ok ive had enough of looking at this lot lets go have a drink, and we should read some of these books one day maybe to help me in the science way im going soon. :Maybe i could lend some if you dont mind? but later on after baby. :So any plans for the weekend?" :Numpty takes cmoons arm and walks with her back to the kitchen. Cmoon :Cmoon slowly exits her home and sits down on the front steps of her home. :Its been months since shes last spoken to her brother, but today made one year since he had left home. Perphaps he had truly found what he was looking for, adventure. But Cmoon was sure that that wouldnt get in the way of somehow sending his sister news about how he was doing. This made her very upset yet disappointed. :Snow starts to fall, a thin layer of snow covers the ground. Wipping some of the snow thats falling on her head, Cmoon gets up and decides to retreat back inside. Walking through the corridor, the creaking of the wooden floor seemed louder then ever. Somehow all the candles that were lit werent enough to brighten up the room. :Going up the stairs to rest, Cmoon suddenly hears an unexpected knock on her door. She thinks twice about opening it, afterall, who would come at such time. The knocking grows more intense so in the end she decides to open the door. A stranger stands before her, a black cloaked figure with a stern countenance. :"Excuse the late coming, but I bring important news." :Cmooon nods :"Its about your brother, Drian, hes unfortunately dead. He was found laying in an alleyway. There were no marks upon his body so his cause of death is unknown. I'm sorry to have to bring you this news. Here are his things." :A nod and a conforting smile were the last things the stranger gave Cmoon. He turn back and mounted his horse, and within seconds he was far off. Numpty :Walking past cmoons that day was fate, numpty saw her stoof staring into space holding a bundle of clothes, sensing something up numpty runs over and takes cmoon into her arms, then leads her indoors to sit by her fire. :Then she searches the kitchen and makes a drink for her, waiting silently for her to finish the drink numpty notises something familiar in the clothes. :Realising whos they are numpty lets out a gasp of shock then crumples to the floor at cmoons knees to hold her close as they cry together. Cmoon :Cmoon was glad to have a shoulder to cry on. Having a friend close would certainly help heal faster. "I should go put this back in his room." Taking a last sip of her drink, she goes in the direction of Drian's room with Numpty following behind. " Hes never been in here, I was so anxious to show him his room in the new house.." Before being able to finish her sentence, Cmoon starts to cry again. She turned to her friend for confort. "thank you" Cmoon Cmoon spoke to herself while she stood over her garden. "Some strawberries for sure, and grapes! deffinately and also some..." :"Excuse me Miss." :Cmoon turns back and smiles. It was Bert, the man who always delivered Cmoon's letters. :"Good Morning Bert" :The man hands Cmoon a letter. :"I believe its from your brother, I rushed here as soon as I could as I knew this would make you happy." :"It can't be, hes dead, is this some sort of a joke!" :"No no.. It just arrived today, im sorry! i thought youd like..." :"Well thank you Bert" :Cmoon hands him a few coins and rushes inside to read the letter. :Drian here. Sorry for not sending you a letter in a while. As I got farther and farther off, it got more and more expensive. And you know how those things get when I'm traveling. Quite a sad thought, really. Sorry again. Please forgive me! Guh. But anyways, I heard that there was a rumour of my death. My death! Why, that must be a mistake. I feel myself. I even just pinched myself. I don't want none of those stories about being dead yet thinking you're alive going on... or something. I don't know. Just ignore what I just wrote. Anyways, with that tragic news, I think I'll start heading home. There is still a slight amount of business left in hand at Cornwall, but I'll head home around January 5th. If possible, I'll get there sooner. I'll see what I can do. Oh, and do you mind saying hi to everyone? It would please me so. Thank you sis. :Sincerely, :Drian :"What..... this doesnt make any sense... " Category:Histories